


Bad Temper

by MissHazelA



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHazelA/pseuds/MissHazelA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a bad day and doesn't want to take it out on Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Temper

By the time he _finally_ got up the stairs to their eleventh-floor apartment, drenched and cold, Sebastian was in a lousy mood.

It had been a particularly awful Thursday, not that Thursday was ever a great day. With three classes (two of them being over three hours long), including economics, which he had _never_ been good at, he usually ended the day exhausted and frustrated. Add in a test he was _sure_ he’d flunked, the long walk home in the pouring rain, and his usual bitchiness when he got sick, and by the time he got to the front door of his apartment he just wanted to take a hot shower, put on his sweatpants, and sulk for a while.

The moment he opened the door, Blaine jumped up from where he’d been on the couch with a surprised and excited, “Hey, Sebastian!”

He stopped right inside, weighed down with his messenger bag and dripping coat. He didn’t mean to snap at Blaine the way he did, but when he opened his mouth, his frustration just came to the surface. “Jesus, Blaine, let me walk in the door, will you?”

Blaine had been going for a hug—normally, Sebastian loved his enthusiastic greetings—but stopped a few paces away, his expression fading from happiness to concern. “Is everything okay?”

He knew the second the words left his mouth that he’d upset his boyfriend. When Blaine felt like he’d done something wrong, his whole body seemed to shrink a little. He opened his mouth to say something—an apology, an explanation, _anything_ —but realized that, with his mood as low as it was, he would only make the situation worse. So, after a second of trying, he just sighed a little, dropped his bag and coat, and walked into the bedroom, leaving Blaine speechless in the hallway.

He kicked his shoes into the corner and went into the bathroom, turning up the shower as hot as it could go before stripping off his wet, cold clothes and stepping in. For a few long minutes he just let the hot water run over him, slowly returning feeling to his numb fingers and toes, loosening the cough that had settled in his chest the day before.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Blaine looked at him. He often mentally compared his boyfriend to an enthusiastic puppy, constantly happy and bouncing around their shared apartment, singing when he thought no one could hear. He was also more easily wounded than anyone Sebastian had ever met. The boy wore his heart on his sleeve at all times, and sometimes it took no more than a cross word to hurt him. And Sebastian, no matter how hard he tried (and for Blaine’s sake he tried _really_ hard), was full of cross words.

By the time he got out of the shower he felt so awful that he flopped face-down on their bed, berating himself. He _knew_ Blaine was sensitive, especially when it was Sebastian who was (or even seemed) cross with him. And he, semi-reformed jackass that he was, still had a terrible habit of taking out his frustrations on the people around him.

Blaine was the one person who really, unconditionally loved him. And he loved Blaine in return. Why did he have to be _mean_ to him?

Finally, he pulled himself off the bed and went in search of his pajamas. As he dressed, he noticed the shoes he had kicked off before his shower had been carefully turned upside-down over the heat vent so they would dry.

And that was Blaine: he always wanted to please, even when his feelings were hurt. _Especially_ when his feelings were hurt. That was the problem. When Blaine felt like he had done something wrong, even if it was Sebastian being the jerk, he always wanted to make it up to him.

With a heavy sigh, he dressed (pajama pants, tee shirt, faded-from-many-washings hoodie) and stepped out of the bedroom. The lights were off in the living room, but a warm glow came out of the kitchen, where he could hear Blaine humming and bustling around. Walking quietly so as not to startle him, he watched Blaine dancing around in front of the stove, pouring steaming hot water from the kettle into two mugs of hot chocolate. He turned to rummage through the drawer for a spoon when he saw Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. Surprised, he jumped a little.

“Oh my god, Sebastian, you scared me! You need to stop sneaking around so much.”

Sebastian managed a half smile. He knew this was another part of Blaine’s little routine when his feelings were hurt: try to brush it off, pretend it didn’t happen. It never worked. He’d sulk for a few days and then blow up at Sebastian out of nowhere, leaving the two of them confused and frustrated at each other all over again.

He walked forward and pulled Blaine into his arms, resting his chin on the smaller boy’s head. After a second, the tension in Blaine’s shoulders loosened and he returned the hug.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry for being a jerk. You know, in general.”

He felt Blaine laugh a little, tilting his head up to kiss Sebastian’s jaw. “You’re not a jerk.”

“Yes I am. I shouldn’t take it out on you when I’ve had a crappy day.”

“I know you don’t mean it.” Blaine wiggled a little out of his grasp, leaning back to look at him. “Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Because I made you hot chocolate. And we’re going to cuddle and watch a movie.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but fondly. “Oh, and you just _decided_ that was going to happen, did you?”

Blaine smiled in that sincere, puppy dog way that made Sebastian’s heart melt a little every time. “Yep.”

Sebastian did his best put-upon sigh. “Well, lead the way, if you must.”

Blaine handed him his mug of hot chocolate and, lacing the fingers of their free hands together, pulled him into the living room.

Sebastian was a little puzzled when, instead of their usual furniture, there appeared to be a tent set up in their living room. The entire couch, the rickety arm chair, even the coffee table had been swamped under heaps of…blankets?

Sebastian stopped. “Did you seriously make a blanket fort?”

Blaine blushed a little, but he was grinning. “Maybe.”

Sebastian smiled for the first time since that morning. “You’re ridiculous.”

“What? Sebastian, it’s raining and cold and you had a crappy day. This is the _perfect_ occasion for a blanket fort.”

Sebastian shook his head. “I can’t even…Blaine, you’re just _ridiculous_.”

Blaine stuck his lower lip out in a fake pout. “Fine, then we _won’t_ cuddle and watch Disney movies.” His mouth dropped open when Sebastian laughed. “You _love_ it, don’t lie!”

Sebastian chuckled and pulled Blaine into a hug, leaning down to kiss him softly, once, then again, smiling against his boyfriend’s soft, warm lips. “I love _you_.”

Blaine smiled back. “I know. I love you too.”

Sebastian rested his forehead against Blaine’s and they stood like that for a moment, enjoying each other’s warmth.

“So…what are we watching?”

Blaine laughed. “I _knew_ you’d love it.”


End file.
